U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,199, issued Nov. 9, 1976 to Joel G. Berger, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,199, (which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 422,613, filed Dec. 6, 1973, now abandoned) discloses certain novel trans-2,3,4,4a,5,9b-hexahydro-1H-pyrido[4,3-b]indoles of the general formula: ##STR1## and their pharmaceutically suitable salts, where X, Y and R can be hydrogen or certain organic radicals, which indoles are useful as analgesics, sedatives, major tranquilizers, minor tranquilizers, muscle relaxants, and/or hypotensives.
In particular, Berger discloses the "nor" compound (the compound of Berger's formula I wherein R = H), which compound is a convenient starting material for virtually all of the compounds from within the scope of the present invention. In addition, Berger's parent application Ser. No. 422,613 disclosed the compound of formula I where X and Y = hydrogen and ##STR2##
In addition, Heath-Brown, Chem. Ind. (London) pages 1595-6, 1969, discloses 2,3,4,4a,5,9b-hexahydro-2-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrido[4,3-b]indole hydrochloride. The hydrogen atoms attached to the 4a and 9b carbon atoms were in cis-relation to each other, because of the reduction method (Na/liq. NH.sub.3) used. No utility for the compound is disclosed in this reference.